Cute In Pink
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: It's AC 199, and Relena is hosting the New Year's Party. Everybody is lounging or making out, so they play Truth or Dare. However, Qautre has a secret he doesn't want out...


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing... though I wish I did. I also don't own Truth or Dare... which I'm glad of. It's my first fan fic up on Fanfiction, so please be kind. ^_^

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

The snow fell softly outside, and inside the Peacecraft mansion, everyone was busy laughing, talking, and celebrating, each in their own way. Relena was talking with Quatre, Hilde and Duo were making out, Noin and Milliardo were talking while making googly eyes at each other (In between Milliardo popping back shots of Wild Trukey alcohol), Trowa and Heero were keeping silent as they hung around the food table, Dorothy and Catherine were talking about stage makeup or something, and lastly, Wufei and Sally were just sitting together watching the fire roar and crackle. 

  
  


Music blared loudly, but nobody really noticed. It was New Year's Eve, after all. A time for celebration... although Hilde and Duo *maybe* could have started to wait until after midnight before they started making out. But, it was AC 199, anything went.

Relena suddenly turned it off and looked around at everybody, hands on her hips. "This is boring, people!" She snapped her fingers. "I know! It's new Year's Eve! A time for new changes! A time to change our habits! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

  
  


"How," Trowa pointed out. "Is that going to make us change our habits?"

  
  


"Easy." Heero told him. "After playing it tonight, you'll vow never to play it again."

  
  


They all sat around in a circle, some people on the furniture (like Duo and Hilde who had stopped making out, but kept making googly eyes at each other) and on the floor (like Wufei who sat in his usual meditating position). 

  
  


Clapping her hands, Relena smiled. "I'll start! Heeeerrroooo..... Truth, or Dare?"

  
  


Rolling his eyes and sighing, Heero answered. "Dare." 

  
  


She smiled and chewed on her lip. "I dare you, Heero Yuy.... to...." Relena thought really hard. "Go up to any of the other Gundam Pilots and kiss them! Just one quick peck on the lips." 

  
  


Heero gave her an evil look, and turned to the person next to him. Milliardo was the closest, after all, and Epyon counted as a Gundam, as did Tallgeese. He leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips, as Noin watched, amused.

  
  


Milliardo, however, did not take this lightly. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Heero and pulled him closer, frenching him as deeply as he could. "Why, Heero," he said afterwards. "I didn't know you had a thing for the Peacecrafts to this extent!"

  
  


Noin reached over and pulled the bottle on the floor away from him. "No more Wild Turkey for you, Millie." 

  
  


Milliardo's only response was: "HEEEEEYYYYYY MIIIIILLLLLIIIIIIEEEEE!" 

  
  


Heero whipped his mouth and looked around. "Wufei, since you made no comment about Relena being a weak woman yet, I'll pick you. Truth or Dare?" 

  
  


Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that more of a punishment then a reward? Truth, I suppose. No! Wait! Dare! Only the weak choose Truth!"

  
  


"Dare...." he paused, thinking. Wufei hated women.... "I dare you to wear a bra and a thong the rest of the night!" His dare was answered with many calls of cheer from the girls, including Sally telling her boyfriend: 'Let's see you do that, then say women are weak!' 

  
  


To their disappointment, Wufei did this without complaint. He looked around. "Quatre. Since we seem to be on a roll with women and Gundam pilots... Truth or Dare?"

  
  


Quatre blushed, and looked down at his feet. "Truth."

  
  


"I told you only the weak pick Truth!" he yelled, silenced immediately by many death glares, from Trowa to Hilde because his yelling was interrupting her resumed kissing with Duo. "Truth.... how long of you been gay?"

  
  


Sally nudged Wufei, and winked. "Why do you want to know *that* Wufei?"

  
  


Blushing again, Quatre thought. His sexual preference had never been openly discussed as to why. His friends had always taken it for granted. "I fell in love with Trowa, when he first played the flute at my house. The music he played touched my heart."

  
  


Everybody ooed and aawed at Quatre's statement. Wufei glared. "That's avoiding the question! You could have been a homosexual before then!" 

  
  


Duo looked between the two and sighed. "Wufei's got a point, Quatre. You are avoiding the subject. Plus, the opposite is true too, you could love Trowa and not been gay, because you aren't in love with him." 

  
  


Hilde glared at him. "I certainly hope that isn't true with all your declarations of love, Duo Maxwell!" 

  
  


He grinned sheepsihly. "You got the wrong idea babe!" he whispered, voice low. They all watched as Duo kissed Hilde deeply, pushing her down into the love seat as she made muffled pleasured sounds. 

  
  


Noin sighed contentedly as she watched. (I want Milliardo to kiss me like that!) After years together, their romance still hadn't blossomed. It was driving Noin NUTS!

  
  


Quatre looked around, before giving Trowa an apologetic look. "I'm not gay."

  
  


Dorothy leaped up, grinning madly. "Yes!! I knew it! I knew Quatre wasn't gay! I still have a chance! Oh glorious life! I still have a chance, especially if Quatre forgave me for stabbing and shooting him! We can live together! We can ten, no! Fifteen babies! He will make love to me each night, and we can finally use those whips I have lying around my-" she finally stopped, and sat back down, redder then anything.

  
  


Quatre bent his head and looked at Trowa. "You can take my turn, I don't feel like talking."

  
  


Trowa nodded, completely understanding. "Truth or Dare.... Milliardo."

  
  


Milliardo looked at Trowa. "Truth. I don't want to have to end up kissing Heero again. He could use some practice Relena." he suggested, making Relena blush as well.

  
  


"Why the hell don't you go make out with Noin?! Can't you see she likes you???!!!" Trowa yelled, to everyone's surprise.

  
  


"You.... like... me??....." he asked Noin, amazed.

  
  


"YOU DRUNKEN IDIOT, I'VE ALWAYS LIKED YOU!" Noin yelled, praying that Zechs would remember what Trowa said through his hangover. Overcome with emotion, Noin got up to leave, Milliardo following her. He grabbed her, lifted her up into his arms, and turned to face them one last time. "It's four hours until New year's Eve. I'll have just enough time. If you need us, we will be in my bedroom. DON'T need us."

  
  


Duo smiled, as he sat up. "I guess Milliardo will miss his turn. I wanna go instead." he turned to look at one of the blondes. "Quatre, if you aren't gay, then why are you pretending to be Trowa's sex-toy?" he asked bluntly. 

  
  


Quatre frowned. "Aren't you supposed to aks me Truth or dare?, first?" The look Duo gave him was one that said 'Like you'd pick dare.' "Well, I would!" he protested.

  
  


"Fine then, I dare you to strip. We're all grown up. Let's see what you look like." Quatre went beet red. "You're not as innocent as you seem, damn it Quatre! I'll go even easier on you! Take off your shirt."

  
  


Catherine smiled. She knew exactly what was Duo was doing. They had both seen the looks Trowa and Quatre gave each other. There was no way that Quatre wasn't in love with Trowa. "C'mon, Quatre." Dorothy encouraged, a bit evily. "Do you want Wufei to start calling you weak again?"

  
  


He gave them all one of the madest looks they had seen. He definitely didn't want Wufei to call him weak again. Quatre took off his vest. Simple. Easy. His hands fumbled a bit, and he felt himself get hot as he took off his shirt. Everybody gasped when they saw it. Qautre had rows of cotton around his upper chest. It could only mean one thing. 

  
  


Relena was the first one to say it. "Quatre, you're a girl!"

  
  


"Thank you, Relena, I hadn't noticed that." Quatre told her. 

  
  


"I knew it! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!!!!" Duo and Wufei both shouted.

  
  


Dorothy looked shocked. "Quatre's a girl...." 

  
  


Quatre glared at her. "We've established that already, thank you!"

  
  


Sally elbowed Dorothy, smiling cruelly. "What about whips now, hm?" 

  
  


Catherine smiled proudly. "I knew my little brother couldn't be gay!"

  
  


Heero glared at Trowa. "You knew all along?" 

  
  


"We were dating, weren't we?"

  
  


Relena, Heero, Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally all jumped at Trowa. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

  
  


Quatre pushed them all away. "I told him not to!" she sighed, trying to explain. "Look, when you all first met me, you all thought I was a guy. It never occurred to you that I was just a tad less underdeveloped then Hilde, Relena, or any of the other girls. I mean, Hilde's a year younger then me, and she had bigger breasts then I did when I was fifteen! And you all took it that way. I couldn't tell you. I mean, one girl pilot among four others.... five including Milliardo, Gundam pilots? For one thing, it would be scandalous, for another, I just couldn't tell you. Especially after things.. I mean, I went crazy and almost killed Trowa, Wufei already thinks women are weak.... Afterwards, when I started looking more like a girl, I hid it. I couldn't bring myself to tell you, especially after knowing you for a whole year. I thought you might hate me."

  
  


Everybody except for Sally, Wufei and Duo started telling Quatre they didn't hate her, yadda, yadda, yadda (Trowa didn't either, he was too busy holding Quatre protectively.). Sally looked at the two boys. "How did you two know about Qautre?"

  
  


Duo grinned proudly. "Well, for one thing, he always wore high clothing. He never once unbottoned his shirt, even for a moment. He also never went swimming, just said that he couldn't and he didn't want to learn. He lived in Arabia, so there wasn't a point. Plus, anybody who couldn't see that Trowa and Quatre belong together had to be blind, deaf, stupid, and *dead*."

  
  


"I knew..." Wufei said simply. "Because he was weak. Women are weak."

  
  


Before Sally could hit him, they both posed, one arm around the other's shoulder, the other arm up in the air. "Besides, no guy could look so cute in pink!!" 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Okay, to avoid flames, I'm putting my little blurb here. *Thanks to Tsuki_Moon for the suggestion! I do not think Quatre is girl. I strongly believe in the 3x4 relationship and think that they are really, really cute. This is just a _comedy_, meaning that it is the result of lack of sleep, lots of Coca-Cola, and one too many wisecracks of how Quatre is as feminine as girl from my friends (I'm the only one who likes him. ^_^ ) Once again: this is a comedy, people! ^_^ K? Thanks!


End file.
